Episode 10 (Season 3, BorN)
"Occult Research Club Vanishes!?" is the tenth episode of the third season of the High School DxD anime. It aired on June 6, 2015. Summary Back at Gremory Territory, Azazel is seen with a comatose Issei in his bedroom, wanting to discuss with Ddraig regarding Issei's condition. In the main hall, Sirzechs discusses with Rias, Grayfia and Rias' servants on Issei's condition who is still in a comatose state despite showing recovery. Blaming herself for Issei's condition, Asia is approached by Azazel who tells her to to test out the result of her training. In Issei's bedroom, Azazel explains that the transformation into an incomplete Juggernaut Drive has caused Issei's Dragon power to malfunction, resulting in his hand unable to revert back to normal. Azazel then says that Asia's Twilight Healing might be able to help Issei recover from his current condition. Being told of the potential danger that might incur to her, Asia decides to heal Issei with her Sacred Gear despite some minor opposition from her friends at first. The others then decide to leave the room to allow her to concentrate. Before leaving, Azazel leaves Asia with some advice regarding the difference of her training on healing in range and healing Issei from his comatose state which required healing Issei's heart. While the others worry for both Asia and Issei, Asia begins her healing on Issei, releasing a tremendous amount of aura, successfully healing Issei's malfunctioning Dragon power thus restoring his dragonified arm which returns to its usual state as he regains consciousness. Thanking Asia for healing him, Asia suddenly kisses Issei while they were preparing to meet their friends, unaware that they were being observed by their friends. In the main hall, Sirzechs, Grayfia and Azazel discussed about the Old Satan Faction which has lost its leaders, and Ophis' goals of eliminating Great Red from the Dimensional Gap, considering the potential threat it might bring to the world without Great Red as its linchpin. Sirzechs also reveals Ajuka's speculation on Loki's failed attempt of starting Ragnarok may have created a small fissure in the Dimensional Gap causing Great Red to appear, which Azazel replies claiming that Loki is a troublesome individual. Inside a prison cell in Asgard, Loki curses Ophis for thwarting his plans by removing his curse from Issei but smiles as his other curse is still intact, jinxing both Issei and Rias as he makes a change to his original plan. Meanwhile at the site where the Old Satan Faction attacked, among the rubble a fragment of Issei's Scale Mail that was bitten off by Vali starts to glow and release a huge amount of aura. Returning home to Hyoudou Residence, Issei apologizes to his friends for causing them trouble after finding out that he was comatose for three days. They then switch their attention to Rossweisse who was once again abandoned by Odin, crying hysterically over the issue, as Rias claims to have an idea on what to do with Rossweisse. Going back to school the next day, Issei and Asia continue their training for the sports festival, as they prepare to take a break, Azazel calls out Issei to have a talk with him. During their conversation, Azazel reveals that he has communicated with Ddraig while he was comatose, asking the reason why Issei initiated the Juggernaut Drive and learnt from Ddraig that something else was controlling Issei back then, telling Issei not to worry as he leaves. In the Hyoudou Residence, Rossweisse helps out with the housework until a communication circle from Vahalla appears and receives unexpected news. At the same time, Gasper is seen waiting for Koneko in the old school building and notices Issei walking through the corridor, calling out his name. Issei then walks into the club room and starts a conversation with Rias, pressing on her worries before comforting her. In the field, another Issei is seen continuing his practice with Asia for the Three-Legged Race. Happy at their improvement, Issei notices that he forgot his stopwatch and temporarily stops the training to get his stopwatch. Heading back to the old school building, Issei meets up with Koneko who is on her way to fetch Gasper for his sports days training, surprised to see Gasper knocked unconscious. As Gasper starts to regain consciousness, he expressed his relief to see the actual Issei, as Koneko notices something amiss inside the club room. Both Issei and Koneko immediately rush into the club room and find Rias with another Issei, confused at what's going on, an angry Issei charges towards the fake Issei but was pushed back by Rias much to his surprise. Attempting to talk Rias back to her senses, the fake Issei destroys the old school building, with Rossweisse unsuccessful in reaching the Kuoh Academy on time to prevent the disaster from happening. Escaping thanks to Gasper's time stopping ability, the Student Council seals the area near the old school building. Having disbelieved at what happened, Sona realizes that Rias isn't around while Issei, Koneko and Gasper become depressed over the issue. Azazel and Rossweisse approach them and explain that Loki is the cause of the recent incident. Few hours after the destruction of the old school building, the Occult Research Club gathers at the Hyoudou Residence, discussing about the appearance of another Issei, with Azazel explaining that while interrogating Loki, Loki reveals to Odin that he has cast 2 curses, one on Issei and another on Rias as an act of retaliation on Sirzechs and Odin, sealing himself after revealing the truth. With their sole means of information cut off, the others contemplate over the trouble at hand. Meanwhile, Issei and Rossweisse are seen discussing about Loki's curse on Rias, explaining to Issei that the curse takes on the emotion one usually doesn't take notice on. Back inside the living room, the Occult Research Club and Rossweisse are contacted by Sirzechs and Ajuka through hologram with Sirzechs revealing the news that Loki's unsealing will consume time, both the Satans Lucifer and Beelzebub also reveal that Rias is currently inside the Dimensional Gap that Asia was previously sent to. The group receives further bad news when Azazel reveals that they currently have no means to enter and search the Dimensional Gap, as such entering the Dimensional Gap is the same as death. Requiring a means to travel the Dimensional Gap like the Khaos Brigade, Issei requests Koneko to contact her sister, wanting to meet Vali in person. Stats Original airdate: June 6, 2015 Written by: Tetsuya Yanagisawa Featured Characters Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime * In the Light Novel, Asia kisses Issei during the sports festival, while in the anime, she kisses him after healing Issei from the use of the Juggernaut Drive. Miscellaneous Trivia * Apart from Asia's kiss with Issei, the events in this episode don't happen in the Light Novels and is anime-original. External Links Navigation Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media